zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Za'kyia Locke
|status = Alive |loveinterest = Quintus'Agron |mother = Amera Orontes |uncle = Azryal Orontes |affiliation = Blue Suns, Four Winds |friends = Quintus'Agron, Marshall Emery |enemies = Jason Emery |powers = Biotics |skills = Assault rifle and submachine gun training |weaknesses = Prefers working alone, untrusting |equipment = Phaeston, M-12 Locust, omni tool, venom-infused gauntlets |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |alias = Za'kyia Locke, North Wind |age = 29 |birthplace = Palaven}} Za'kyia Locke, born Dh'yana Orontes, is a female turian and a vanguard. Abandoned at birth by her mother, Za'kyia grew up on her own and was forced to fend for herself. She mentored under a tech specialist named Marshall Emery - though she did not take well to the tech lessons - where she befriended fellow student Quintus'Agron before leaving upon Emery's death. She currently runs with the Blue Suns. Physical description As a female turian, Za'kyia's body is covered in thick plates and mandibles by her mouth. Her skin is dark, pale brown and she has teal markings across her face. She wears a black scarf around her neck and black, teal and grey armor with a small Blue Suns crest on her chest. She also has a tattoo of the Blue Suns crest on her neck. Personality Having spent most of her life fending for herself, Za'kyia has developed a highly independent and tough personality. She prefers being on her own and dislikes being in the company of anyone else. Because of the hardships she endured growing up, Za'kyia is generally untrusting, but she can work with others though she dislikes doing so. Unlike other turians, Za'kyia is not concerned with the state and welfare of others or public service. She only cares about looking after herself. She despises her mother for abandoning her. Relationships Despite Za'kyia's cold and distant persona, she did develop one meaningful relationship. While under Marshall Emery's tutelage, Za'kyia befriended fellow student, Quintus'Agron, a quarian, whom she nicknamed "Quin". The two initially bonded over them both being dextro-animos and eventually formed a strong friendship. However, this met a catastrophic end with Jason, Marshall's son, attacked the two out of jealousy and accidentally killed his own father. Za'kyia fled immediately and left Quintus behind. The two have not seen or spoken to each other since, but Za'kyia still searches for her friend. Abilities Powers *'Biotics:' Za'kyia is a skilled biotic and can create barriers, knock enemies back or lift them into the air and even generate a gravitational vortex to rip things apart. Skills *'Assault rifle and submachine gun training:' Za'kyia taught herself how to use guns, specializing in assault rifles and submachine guns and primarily wields a Phaeston and M-12 Locust. *'Combat training:' Za'kyia is highly trained in combat and is a high ranking member of the Blue Suns. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' Za'kyia is highly skilled in close quarters combat and utilizes her venom-infused gauntlets to deal serious damage to anyone who gets too close. *'Survival skills:' Growing up on her own and fending for herself, Za'kyia developed strong survival skills and knows how to take care of herself in tough situations. *'Average tech skills:' When she was taken in by tech specialist Marshall Emery, she did not take much to his tech lessons and instead focused more on honing her biotic powers. However, she does have a basic understanding of technology and various hacking protocols on her omni-tool. *'Tracking:' Za'kyia is a proficient tracker capable of following her target for days. Weaknesses *'Arrogance and lack of trust:' Za'kyia's arrogance and lack of trust can cause her to underestimate her enemies and even get overwhelmed by their forces with no backup. *'Resistance to teamwork:' Za'kyia is highly resistant teamwork, which often leads her to take on much more than she can handle. Her refusal to rely on the aid of others can leave her in a tight spot with no chance of getting out. Equipment *'Phaeston:' Za'kyia's assault rifle of choice. *'M-12 Locust:' Za'kyia's SMG of choice. *'Omni-tool:' Za'kyia possess an omni-tool that allows her to communicate with her allies, monitor vitals and events, hack security and repair machines. *'Venom-infused gauntlets:' She also possesses venom-infused gauntlets with claws that allow her to slash her enemies and infect them with poison. Background Originally born Dh'yana Orontes to Amera Orontes, Za'kyia was abandoned by her mother and forced to fend for herself as she lived a life of poverty on the streets, where she quickly changed her name to Za'kyia Locke. Life alone on the streets was difficult and eventually made Za'kyia a very distrutful and solitary person. This was furthered by the fact that her biotics often isolated her from others. She was later taken in by Marshall Emery, who began to mentor her in hacking and tech expertise alongside quarian student Quintus'Agron and his own son, Jason. However, Za'kyia did not take to Emery's lessons on hacking as well as Quin and instead focused her time on honing her biotics. While it took time, Za'kyia eventually opened up to Marshall and even befriended Quintus. However, Jason grew jealous of the time his father spent with his two, alien students and attacked them in a rage, during which he accidentally killed his own father. Shocked and devastated by the loss, Za'kyia fled, leaving Quin behind. Some time later, Za'kyia joined the Blue Suns as a mercenary, using her biotic abilities while also building upon her knowledge of assault rifles and submachine guns. While working with the Suns, she tries to search for Quin. Trivia *Like other members of the Blue Suns, she possesses a tattoo of the Blue Suns emblem somewhere on her body. *Dh'yana derives from the term Dhyāna, a form of Buddhist meditation. *Orontes derives from Orontes I, an Armenian King during the Orontid Dynasty. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Turian Category:Four Winds Category:Mass Effect Characters